


Prison

by RoseGoldStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sex, Suicide Attempt, cellmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldStark/pseuds/RoseGoldStark
Summary: Steve Rogers average life falls to shambles after he is accused and imprisoned for a murder he didn't commit. He meets someone unexpected, falls in love, but also has to deal with the life prison deals him. Will he be able to handle it? Will he get out? What about life after prison? Read this rollercoaster of angst, fluff, and things that make me a terrible human being.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Average

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story will have HEAVY topics. I tried to get everything in the tags, but just in case I'm adding them here. There will be: Non-con, suicide attempts, drug abuse, physical abuse, extreme mental breakdowns, sex, etc. if you are not comfortable, or don't feel safe reading those topics please do not read this. It is never my intention to hurt anyone, or make anyone uncomfortable. This story wont be for the faint of heart. 
> 
> SECOND NOTE: This was inspired by a RolePlay I've done with an amazing person. I will tag her later on if she feels comfortable with me doing so. Things are not word for word, but this is heavily based off of one of our role plays.

An average life isn’t something most would be happy living. But to Steve Rogers it means security. His days have order, and he generally knows how the days will go. Even with his crazy students, days were always the same old routine. Sure, sometimes there’d be an unaccounted for ally fight. But it always felt good to do the right thing. Brooklyn wasn’t full of kind hearted people. So if helping the odd straggler or woman being targeted by the local gangs popped up, he’d gladly step in. Being a P.E teacher had its perks with keeping him fit. Having grown up a small kid, weak and sick… he wouldn’t his body he worked so hard to have for granted.  
But not everyone approved of having a comfortable and average life..  
“Steve, moving to London would be a fresh start for us.” Peggy argued, arms crossed over her chest. “Why won’t you even consider it?”  
“Pegs.. I just think things are fine here. Why change? I like my job, and your job pays just fine around here too. I don’t see the problem.” Steve argued back, keeping an even tone. He never liked to fight with his girlfriend.  
“Listen to yourself… you're _fine_ with just _okay_? My job is going to pay me more if we relocate to London. Think of how exciting it’ll be to visit somewhere new. You’ll love it, I remember all the places you’d love to see.” The brunette said in an attempt to persuade her stubborn boyfriend. She crossed the small apartment to sit next to Steve on the couch, placing her hand to his thigh. “Steve… Don’t you want to see the world with me? Think of what we could do… Imagine… starting a family somewhere exciting.”

Steve tensed a bit the more Peggy tried to convince him to leave the only place he knew. Brooklyn was his home, as rough as the city was. “Peggy… I’ve _told_ you.. I really don’t want to start a family. I’m happy with us. Right here. Just the way we are. Why can't you appreciate what we have here?” The blonde attempted to reason, but was met with a scoff as his girlfriend stood to her feet.

“Well I do want to start a family. I do want to see the world, and I do want to take the job in London.” Her red lips pursed together in hopes Steve would just see it through her eyes and agree. But he wouldn't even look at her. “Well? Won’t you say something?” She whispered, eyes carefully following Steve’s as he glanced up.

“I don’t have anything to say Pegs. This is what I want. Right here.” Steve said with a note of finality.

He didn’t like the look of gears turning in his girlfriend’s head. Steve didn’t want to make her mad, or disappointed. He just wanted to keep the average, comfortable life he had here. Nothing more, nothing less.

“I have something to say.” Peggy’s eyes narrowed, clearly angry with the situation. “We’re done. I’m going to London. You can keep your average, boring, nine to five life here. I will gladly go to London, hell I’d move to the damn moon if it got me away from someone as… as damn _boring_ as you!” She yelled, turning on her heels to quickly begin to pack her bags. Peggy was glad for once to be in such a small space, it left her with little to pack. Clothes, shoes, phone, laptop, and a few odds and ends.

Steve wanted to say something. To beg her to stay. But he couldn’t in good faith beg her to stay with him if she were so unhappy. She wanted all the things he didn’t, and he would not force her to stick around and make herself miserable with him. “I’m sorry... “ The blonde said softly once Peggy opened the door to leave. Peggy couldn’t get herself to look back when she shut the door on their relationship once and for all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been four months since the breakup, and for the most part Steve had remained the same. Just more alone. Most of his social interactions were with students at school, or breaking up squabbles in the alleyways. He didn’t see that as much of an issue however, everything was just fine after all.  
Steve enjoyed teaching his P.E classes. The students were all high school level, so he could happily have adult conversations with them. Well, still remaining PG so the principal or parents wouldn’t complain. He loved jogging alongside his students, and showing them new outdoor games to play when the weather called for it. Students often came to him for advice since he seemed to care so much for each and every one of them. Oftentimes Steve stayed after school to help some students with homework or play basketball while they waited for their rides.  
“Hey Mr. Rogers! Did you see the news?” Phil asked, tossing a basketball towards him.  
“I’m older than you, and you’re the one coming to me with news?” Steve asked with a laugh, shaking his head as he dribbled the orange ball. “What’s the news?”  
“So like, remember like, five years ago--”  
“You were like twelve, but go on.” Steve interrupted with a smirk, an eye-roll meeting him back.  
“Whatever, but that super rich guy, Tony Stark got arrested and then that other old guy took over Stark Industries? WELL. Apparently they’re saying now that so far they’ve found no evidence to prove he didn’t do it. How come a rich guy can’t buy himself out of Prison?” Phil rambled and questioned, asking the adult he trusted most in the school.  
Steve remembered reading about that five years ago. He clearly remembered the headline. Stark Legacy Over? The article described Howard and Maria being murdered by their only son, and heir to the legacy: Tony Stark. It was all the major media outlets would talk about for months.  
“Yeah? Well good. If he really did do it like they say, he shouldn’t be able to buy himself out. Murder is a serious crime. No matter who you are, rich or poor you are. Now don’t go committing any murders if that’s where you were leading with this.” Steve chuckled, winking as he dribbled the ball back over to Phil who just laughed and went to be with his friends.

Murder. Steve still couldn’t believe a man could kill his own parents, and for what? Money? Status? He’d give anything to see his mother again. His father he’d happily live without. But he’d always hold his mother close to his heart. Losing her two years ago had been the worst pain he’d gone through. Even if he hated his father, the drunken bastard… he’d have never killed him. His misery was all Steve needed. Dying of alcohol poisoning was on himself.

Steve waved goodbye to his students before starting his walking commute home. The apartment was only a couple blocks away, so owning a car would be useless to him. The rest of his day went by just as any other. Working on a bit of art before dinner and then bed. Ready to do it all again tomorrow. Life without Peggy could get a little boring. But he kept his head held high, happy that he could no longer hold her back from her dreams and life she wanted. He could live the life he wanted without any interruption. What more could he want?

His thoughts were cut short when he heard some commotion coming from an alley. Being who he was, he couldn’t just ignore the sounds. He poked his head around after hearing a shrill scream and the sound of someone hitting a dumpster. Steve wasn’t all too surprised to see the one and only Baron Zemo with his small posse cornered up on some woman. Typical for them to harass the innocent.

“Don’t you have some other gang to harass Zemo?” The blonde asked, stepping in without fear. He’d be damned if a woman got hurt by a gang of assholes. “Go on ma’am, get out of here. I won’t let them hurt you.” He nodded, helping clear a way so she could run out.  
“What’s the matter Rogers? Are you so obsessed with me you have to be so damn nosey?” Zemo huffed, motioning for the others to close in around Steve. “You just made me lose someone who owed me money. Who’s the real criminal now? That bitch was only getting what she deserved for crossing me.” He spat, cracking his knuckles.  
“I don’t care who owes you money. Frankly, whatever money you have is probably stolen anyway. Do me a favor asshat, quit bothering innocent people will ya?” The blonde huffed, and as much as he wished these alleyfights could just end with a few words… it simply never went that way.  
Punches were thrown, words were cussed, and even if Steve was leaving the alley with a busted lip and a black eye he knew it was well worth it. Peggy said his life was boring, she’d clearly never seen him defending the people who lived here.  
Zemo even watched as Steve walked away after the fight, stopping his men from following after him. It seemed they played this game almost every week. He’d find someone to attack, or get back at, and that dumb blonde man liked to play hero.  
“Why can’t we just go after him. If we kill him we just won't have to deal with him getting in the way.” One of Zemos gang members questioned, eyeing their leader.  
“No. He can go, big guy. He wants to play hero? Well, we’ll let him play hero. I have an idea.” Zemo smirked devilishly before leading his gang away to talk about their new plan privately.

Simple lives were well worth living. Some prayed for a life simple and consistent. But even the most simple life can run into the wrong people. Create situations they might not suspect. A simple life is beautiful, but could lead to something not quite so simple.


	2. The Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's life is about to be turned upside down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be leading up to all the stuff that is about to go down. If you're still reading, bear with me! The good stuff is going to happen soon I promise! I have an outline of the chapters, and things will be getting dark by chapter five! Right now we've still got some setting up to do!   
> Also don't come at me if things are not correct about the justice system and how things work. 1) Its fiction and I don't feel like looking into all the ins and outs of the legal system. and 2) idk man Im just lazy.

Winters really hit hard in the northeast, and Brooklyn was no exception to that. The crisp air stung his face and the show crunched from under Steve’s boots as he walked home. Even in the blistering cold he didn’t mind the commute home. It still beat having to pay for gas, a car payment, inspections, and every other pain that came with owning a car in New York. Besides, this was all nothing new. His icy blue eyes squinted when the sun reflected off the snow, but still he carried on. 

Today hasn't been very different from others. But Steve still found comfort and happiness in the way his days went. He enjoyed talking with his students, throughout the day. Especially since the holidays were approaching and some were getting excited. Others it was clearly a rough time of year, and he did his best to spark joy in those students. They deserved to be happy and enjoy this giving time as well. Steve didn’t make a whole lot on a P.E teachers salary, but he still had ideas of getting some treats and small things for the students to enjoy. It was a time of giving after all. 

It felt as though nothing could destroy the warmth he felt. Even the sharp air couldn’t stop him from feeling like things were working out. That is until he heard some yelling. It always seemed like  _ something _ was going on in the alleys. He’d be damned if he was going to let someone get hurt or mugged right now. It broke his heart knowing some people were so low they’d harass others this time of year. Anytime actually. It was never an appropriate time to hurt an innocent person… 

When the blonde rounded the corner he wasn't shocked to find Zemo. One of his crew was holding a man back. The poor guy looked terrified, and wasn’t fighting back. Steve could only assume he was too scared to move. 

“Zemo, let this guy go.” He demanded, tossing down his bag he carried to and from the school. Steve tried to get a read on his usual enemy. Zemo wasn’t anybody Steve found himself afraid of. Just a bully looking to harm those who can’t or won't fight back. A minor threat. At least that’s what he had thought.   
“Hm. No. Don’t think I will.” Zemo hummed, lips curving into a smirk. “It’s funny isn’t it? Always meeting each other like this?” 

“You mean stopping you from harassing someone who probably doesn’t deserve it? Wouldn't call it funny, Zemo.” The blonde rolled his eyes, looking from Zemo, to the captive man, back to Zemo.   
Zemo walked closer to Steve, keeping his arms crossed behind his back. He didn’t appear threatening tonight. He looked more amused than anything. “No. No you’re right. It’s not funny. It’s very annoying actually.” His lips pursed together in thought. “And you know, I’ve been thinking of ways to get rid of you.” He snickered, eyes gauging for Steve’s reaction.   
“Like what? Kill me? Since when did you add murder to your belt?” 

“Mmm. No. Well, not you. I mean, you’re too fun to kill. That's too easy. Make your life a living hell? Now that, I can do. All while adding murder to this belt you speak of.” The shorter man laughed, looking over at his accomplices. With a nod the beefy one holding the smaller guy let him go. Shoving him to the icy ground. 

Steve felt he didn’t have time to process what had happened once Zemo pulled the gun from behind his back. He felt his blood run cold hearing the fire of the gun, and the sounds of feet running away from the scene. The gun was left at the scene, thrown at the ground next to the now lifeless body.   
“Shit…” Steve gasped, reaching for the gun so he could toss it away from them. “Come on… Don’t be dead….don’t be dead…” He begged softly, the air visible from his breath as he tried to listen for a heartbeat on the man. Years of living in Brooklyn, he knew things like this happened. Knew someone died daily from crimes like this. But to witness one was something he never wanted to do. He didn’t know the stranger. But seeing life quickly drain from one's eyes wasn’t something he had wanted to see again. Not since his mother passed away. 

The sirens felt distant, and he almost couldn't hear the police officers who rounded the corner with guns pointing at him. Everything felt as though it was in slow motion. The flashing lights, the officers surrounding him, his heart pounding against his chest. Steve wanted to tell them all what happened, but his words felt choked. He had never witnessed a murder before, and it was creeping up on him.   
“I said hands above your head now!” An officer yelled while another kicked the gun on the ground away. It was as Steve rose his arms that he realized what had happened. It was a trap. That’s how the cops knew so quickly.   
“Please, you have to listen I didn--” 

“Shut up! Get down, arms behind your back!” He yelled out, another officer coming behind the blonde to restrain him.   
“It was a setup! I didn’t do this!” He cried out as cuffs were tightened around his wrists. Before Steve could catch up he had already been seated in the car, door slamming in his face. He sat there a while while officers wrote up a report, and ran his ID they had found in his wallet. Once the files were submitted an officer got in the driver's seat, and another sitting passenger as supportive back up. 

“I didn’t kill that man.. Please I’m not trying to fight you or make your jobs hard. I’m innocent and just want to go home…” Steve pleaded, already missing the cozy comfort of his apartment. If he could just go home, he could focus on some art and try to let go of the horrible incident he’d witnessed. 

“A judge will decide that. You’ll be held in jail until your trial.” The officer stated, voice lacking any confidence of Steve’s innocence.   
“I’m just a high school P.E teacher. Why would I kill someone? It doesn’t make sense!”

“Yeah? Well even the nicest people have snapped. You see it all working this job. It’s not my job to decide whether or not you did it. The evidence will reveal itself.” The passenger seat officer said since the driver only rolled his eyes. 

Once transported to the jail Steve was led to get booked. The process was long, and felt unnecessary to him. He’d be out once the judge ruled him innocent after all. Right? He was given an orange jumpsuit to change into, his wallet and backpack taken into custody. Once changed he was led to have his mugshot. The idea of his face now being in a public criminal system was embarrassing. The school would be notified, and students could even get access to all of this. He didn’t want to have to explain the misunderstanding to them all… 

After his mugshot Steve was taken to get fingerprinted and patted down. 

It wasn’t ideal to spend the night in jail. But before he knew it he was standing in front of a judge. He knew he wouldn't be sentenced to go to prison since he was innocent, so why did he feel nervous standing before the judge? Judge Annie Herris entered the room, the courtroom was seated when permitted.

“Steven Grant Rogers. Accused of murder of the second degree.” Judge Annie looked at the paperwork the officers and jail provided. Examining the evidence. “Steven, murder is a serious charge. Can you tell me what happened that night?” She asked, setting the papers on the desk in front of her.   
Steve swallowed, keeping his eyes respectfully on the judge. “Your honor, I believe it was a set up.” He started. “There’s this gang I constantly see on my way to and from work. Sometimes I get involved and break them off of whoever they’re trying to hurt or harass. Last night was the first time he’d ever pulled a gun. I didn’t expect him to shoot that man, I wanted to get him away and safe.” He tried to explain, trying to gauge the judges reaction. 

“Your fingerprints were found on the weapon.” Judge Annie adds, raising a brow. “If there’s this gang you encounter- what seems to be daily; why haven’t you reported them, and why are we only finding your fingerprints on the assault weapon?” 

Steve felt his throat dry out. How was that possible? How were only his finger prints on it and not Zemo’s? “I don’t know why his isn't there, your honor. I never thought reporting them would go far since I didn’t have any actual evidence to put forward. So I tried to take care of them myself” 

“Take care of them? Mr. Rogers. Perhaps you should choose your words wisely. Because as of right now, your case does not look good.” The judge looked over some notes and shook her head. “How do you plea Mr. Rogers.” 

“Not guilty, your honor.”

The case took a short recess, returning after half an hour to determine the verdict. 

“I have reviewed the case for Steven Grant Rogers, and myself and our jury have come to the same conclusion. Mr. Rogers, you are found guilty by this court of second degree murder, and will be sentanced to life in prison. You will be transported immediately to the Lincoln Correctional facility to serve your sentence. Case dismissed.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapters. Once again leading up to the drop is hard, but I promise things are going to be getting good soon! The next chapter we will be meeting Tony and others! Stay tuned!


	3. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little view into Tony’s arrest, Steve meeting tony, and making a new enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if the layout isn’t great on this one. I’m posting from my phone so I can’t really edit too much! The next few chapters won’t be coming as fast, as I’m hoping these next few will finally be formed and written better.

March 15, 2011  
Tony Stark has been found guilty on two counts of first degree murder. On March tenth the multi-billionaire was taken into custody after the New York police department received an anonymous tip. People have been speculating that the heir to the Stark Industries company maliciously committed the murder of Howard and Maria Stark to receive an early inheritance. Reporter Gwen Owens was fortunate enough to speak to the current representative of Stark Industries, Obadiah Stane and this is what he had to say;  
“It is truly saddening the world we live in today. I have been a long time business partner, supporter, and friend to Howard Stark. To see his son, a brilliant young man, be arrested for something so heinous and malicious… it breaks my heart. Tony had always felt like a nephew to me. But I guess you never truly know someone.” - Obadiah   
Gwen Owens also received a statement from Tony’s long term girlfriend, fellow MIT graduate, and Stark Industries employee; Virginia “Pepper” Potts.   
“I believe in Tony’s innocence. I understand he has made some very public mistakes before. But he would never do something so horrible. I will find the truth.” - “Pepper” Potts 

Ms. Potts left her statement short, taking no further questions on the matter. Mr. Stane has been spending his days preparing the company for the new leadership, while expressing his condolences to the large industries team. Many are wondering what this means for the future of Stark industries and if Mr. Stane plans to lead in Howard Stark's footprints with developments of if the new CEO plans to take a new route. Only time will time tell. 

April 4, 2011

Dear Tony,   
I’ve missed you more than words can describe. I promise I will come visit you soon. There has been a lot going on, and I have a terrible feeling about Stane. I know you’re innocent. I made a statement that I would dig into what happened, and Obi wasn’t pleased with that at all. It’s strange, we’ve known him our whole lives and he feels like a stranger. It’s as though I’m just some intern around here now. He has “prohibited” me from looking further into it. Claims it’s to give myself peace of mind. But it still doesn’t feel right. I plan to excel with the company still, and climb as high as I can get so I can catch you up to speed when you are released.   
Rhodey has been away with the Air Force, but I’m sure he’s heard by now. I’ll be able to talk to him soon, I know he believes in your innocence. He’d always believe in you, no matter what.   
I miss you more than words can describe. I really wish I had you with me. I’ll be able to see you face to face as soon as the facility says it’s okay for visitations. Until then...  
Stay safe,   
Love,   
Pepper 

Present day: December 19, 2016

Steve felt numb the entire ride from the courthouse to the prison he’d be calling home. Guilty. His life now on hold to be spent behind bars. Surly someone would dig deeper, find out the truth. He was an innocent man, and would stand by that no matter what. The officer left him at the correctional facility, where new officers walked him in with a line of others. 

“Alright, newbies. Welcome to the Lincoln Correctional facility. A.K.A prison. You’re all here for one reason or another. But share one thing in common. You were found guilty by our justice system.” A tall brunette stated as he walked along the line of 8 men, all in orange and handcuffs. “My name is James Barnes. You can call me Bucky.” He continued. “Do I fully trust our lovely justice system? No. Guilty. Innocent. I don’t care. Use the time you have here to reinvent yourself, correct yourself. If you follow through, mind your business, make an effort to rehabilitate. We will be on good grounds. Piss me off, start fights, I’ll make sure you're living in hell.” Bucky turned on his heels, revealing to the group his one metal arm. 

“And I’m Sam Wilson. I’ll be patrolling the cells, keeping my eyes on your common areas, and making sure no ones on a path to piss him off. He gets pissed off, I have to hear about it.” The dark man huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. As much as Steve didn’t want to be there- didn’t belong there, he had an okay feeling about those two. The rules seemed fair enough. But he couldn’t help but wonder if anyone actually followed them. 

Sam walked the line of men to the cells, stopping when he was left with Steve. “Alright, man. This is your cell. Your cellmate won’t be too pleased to have to share a cell again. But he’ll get over it. Play nice.” He unhooked Steve’s cuffs and left him to go assist others. 

Every second Steve was there he had thought reality was catching up to him, but it still just felt like an awful dream. The blonde looked around the halls of cells, seeing various men come and go from their cells to the common areas. The sound of a rubber ball hitting the palm of a hand repeatedly could be heard from his cell. His new home. Steve knew he couldn’t stall this moment forever, he had to go into the cell sooner or later and meet the man he’d be stuck with. 

As Steve entered the cell he felt his body begin to tense, the face of his cellmate revealed. Tony Stark? The rich guy who killed his parents. He was rooming with someone who was more than likely guilty! “Uh.. hey.” He tried, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot so soon. 

Tony’s whiskey colored eyes stayed on the ceiling as he tossed the ball up into the air out of boredom. He could see the confused blonde from the corner of his eye, and he could tell it had to be his first arrest. “Let me guess, you’re shocked to be cellmates with a convicted killer huh?” The raven haired man said evenly, used to how most new people reacted to seeing him. Fame really doesn’t fade after so long. “I’m going to make myself clear right now, I didn’t do it. Believe what you want.” 

“Okay… Well, my name is Steve. Steve Rogers.” Steve tried to introduce, figuring it’d be best to at least be on a first name basis with this guy. So, money really couldn’t buy you out of prison if you’re guilty of the right crimes. 

“Steve huh? Well, let’s get this over with.” The genius huffed before sitting up on the small cot, setting the ball aside to look the newcomer up and down. He was a genius after all, reading the new people has become a passtime. “You probably worked some fitness job based off of your body. Probably came from nothing, a father who didn’t love you, a mother who’s either ill or has passed away. And let me guess, you’ve been dumped for being vanilla.” Tony smirked. 

Steve was already uncomfortable with the entire situation, and now he was cellmates with a genius murderer who could read him like a book. Why couldn’t Zeno have just killed him? “A simple ‘Hi’ would have been fine.” He mumbled, taking a seat on the small cot adjacent to Tony’s. “So… you really didn’t kill them?” Steve asked, referring to Howard and Maria. He wasn’t sure how much he could believe a convicted murderer. But judging off of that wouldn’t be fair, since he himself was innocent and found guilty. 

“I didn’t do it. Around here people will either confirm or deny what they did. I know I’m innocent. But that doesn’t mean anyone will believe me. Just like no one will have any reason to believe you.” He stood from the cot and crossed the cell to the door. “Newbies are fresh meat around here. So until you’re established, leave me alone. I’ve worked to get the group I have. Good luck Goldilocks.” Tony waved and left the cell to meet his small group of friends. 

Fresh meat. That’s what he was now. 

Steve went to the cafeteria when it was lunch time, taking his tray and sitting alone. He just wanted to observe and see what exactly he was dealing with now. It was clear to see even prison had high school similarities. People seemed to sit in groups and not interact with the other groups unless it was a fight. 

He poked at the slop on his tray, looking down after he’d observed the room. 

“Steve Rogers, I get that right?” A man said as he approached the blonde, a few other men standing behind him. “Murder huh?” He smirked when Steve looked up to him. 

“I didn’t murder anyone.” He sighed softly.   
“I don’t care. Then again, you do come off as a little bitch.” He laughed. “‘Names Johann. Been here a while. I needed a new bitch, and you look just perfect.” Johann’s hand gripped Steve’s jaw, thumb caressing his jawline. 

Steve felt his blood begin to boil. These people were just like Zemo, only worse. He slapped the man's hand away from his face and stood to be at eye level. “I’m not your bitch.” He defended. No one in the prison stood up to Johann, they knew better. But Steve didn’t know, and he refused to be made a fool of. 

“Careful princess, don’t wanna make me mad.” Johann warned, licking over his lips before shoving Steve back. 

That was all the blonde needed to retaliate. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him! He wasn’t going to be anyone’s bitch! He pulled his fist back and snapped it forward to punch Johann’s face, watching the man stumble back and hold his nose. “I’m not your damn princess either!” 

The room went silent when everyone realized what had happened, and as Steve was being pulled from the cafeteria by Sam he looked back to see Johann wipe the blood from his nose. “Oh, you’re my bitch alright Rogers! I’ll make damn sure I teach it to ya too!” The man yelled, breaking the silence in the cafeteria. 

Steve had been there a day, and he’d already made an enemy. What more could go wrong?


	4. The gangs all here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we meet that group Tony usually hangs around, as well as get a look into their stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one!   
> As promised things are getting dark soon!   
> Fair warning, next chapter will be the first with the non-con and some trauma. So please be warned. I will have another warning when that chapter is posted!

The first week felt like a blur. Hope of a lawyer picking up his case, and finding the proof of his innocence was dwindling. This was going to be his life now. Tony was slowly starting to open up to him, but only as much as he could. He didn’t want to be seen with the new guy. Appearing soft got you hurt around here. Steve wanted to ask Tony about the group he constantly hung around, but knew it wasn’t the time to ask yet. Surly they were just people who proved their worth to one another. However this whole system worked. 

He watched the short brunette as he came to their shared cell for the night. Lockdown was any minute now, and everyone was expected to be in their cells. 

“Was your first week here this crazy?” Steve asked conversationally. It wasn’t like he really had the opportunity to talk to anyone else. He frowned at the eyeroll it earned from the other inmate. 

“Imagine everyone knowing who you are. They either love you or hate you. Here, more people hate you. Imagine some people holding grudges against you or your family for things you indirectly did or they think you did? My first week- first year was hell.” Tony scoffed, plopping down onto his cot. He wouldn’t admit it, but he did feel bad for this guy. He seemed to believe he was innocent, and he for one knew the innocent did not belong here. “For you, it doesn’t help you pissed off one of the worst groups here already.” 

Steve knew defending himself against Johann would come with consequences. So far, they haven’t been as bad as he would have thought. The usual glare, sometimes he’d start a fist fight, but Steve could hold his own. “Right. Can’t go back on it now..” He sat back on his own cot, sitting criss cross as the cell doors all closed and lights went dim for the night. Being in the cell at night was the safest Steve could feel. He could let his guard down, and not have to look over his shoulders. He didn’t think Tony would try to hurt him in any way, especially if Tony really was innocent. 

“He’ll get over it. He’ll find someone else to torture soon enough.” Tony tried to console. “Not that you want to hear this, but if you stop fighting back, he’ll get bored quicker. They always do. They thrive on the fight, and feeling that they’re getting to you.” 

“So just let him beat my face in?” Steve rose a brow and shook his head. “I don’t think so. I can hold my own.” 

“I’m just saying. It’s easier that way. Forget I tried to help.” Tony huffed, laying back on his cot to look up at the ceiling. 

“...How does someone go about getting a group of others to be on your side?” Steve asked curiously, having noticed the billionaire always with the same group of people. It seemed like all the ones who were safe had a respected group. Or gang. 

“You build trust with them. Or at least one of them.” He turned on his side to face Steve. “If you can hold your own a while longer… maybe I’ll talk to mine. Taking in new people so quick isn’t usually how things run.. Now shut up. Go to sleep.” Tony turned himself the other way, now facing the wall instead to end the conversation. 

Steve thought about what Tony said. Hold out his own for a while longer, then get access to a group that could help him become less of a target? Seemed easy enough. But he knew nothing in here was easy. No one deserved to go through this. Unless you were actually guilty. 

That night imagines seemed to swarm through Steve’s head as he dreamed. All the colors he used to paint just swirling freely around him. Painting him in many different shades the colors took their turn weaving through the blondes body. Yellow; the livelihood he used to have. Pink; for the love he’d someday find. Green; the energy he felt teaching his student. The colors made Steve feel warm. As though he wasn’t currently sleeping on a cot in a cell. But there were more colors of the rainbow to paint with. Red; the anger he felt being accused of a crime he didn’t commit. Blue; the sadness in his chest pulling him down. Black; a numbness that wanted to erase the whole picture. 

Steve would try to use all the bright colors he dreamt to keep that blackness away, but some nights it didn’t work. Waking him in a cold sweat. That feeling was not something he wanted to feel often. It reminded him too much of how he felt losing his mother. His pools of blue opened slow, staring at the gray cemented ceiling above him. The cell doors opened and he could hear footsteps of other inmates walking down the halls to the cafeteria to get breakfast. His own cellmates' steps could be heard leaving the room.  _ Just keep fighting, and you won't be alone _ . He reminded himself as he sat up.

He felt far from hungry this morning. The idea of having to pretend to play nice, or let someone beat on him just to become less a target was sickening. Instead, Steve went towards the recreational hall. Despite being inmates, they did still get some amenities. There was one small tv in a room with a couple couches, some wireless radios, and various puzzles. Most only went in there for the comfier seating. But down the hall further was a room Steve had yet to see anyone go into. A library with various books, and two large tables with chairs surrounding them. 

It was quieter than the cafeteria, and actually gave Steve some piece of mind. His fingers brushed across the spines of the books on the shelves, stopping on one at random to pick up. He flipped the title over, furrowing his brows. The Phantom of the Opera, By Gaston Leroux. Steve remembered seeing the musical when some of the theater kids recommended it. It wasn’t bad, but not anything he’d want to walk around prison reading. He settled on picking another title, the next a collection of poetry from various sources.   
“If you’re looking for anything decent to read, you won't find it here.” Bucky said as he lingered in the doorway. “The books that get donated here are ancient.” 

“Anything is better than nothing at this point.” Steve replied, deciding to just stick with the book of poetry. It didn’t look any better than walking around with the Phantom of the Opera. But his choices were clearly limited. 

“I guess. Sam and I have tried to get some better books donated. Maybe then more inmates would take an interest in reading instead of pounding each other's faces in.” Bucky placed to his hips, keeping his gun visible for his own protection. He would be damned if he let any of his inmates get the upper hand on him. 

“Why would you care? This place is full of people who did terrible things.” Steve questioned, keeping his grip tight on his book. 

“Yeah, it is. But it’s also full of people the system has screwed over.” He countered, shaking his head a bit with softened eyes. “Yes, the majority of people here probably don’t deserve an ounce of comfort. But there are a handful that do.” Bucky shrugged and turned to continue his patrol around the halls and facility. 

It was almost comforting to know someone had faith in those who were innocent. Treating these people like actual people when it was deserved. He had to admit Sam and Bucky seemed to be the ones who cared most for their jobs and what they did. Possibly because they were in charge of the whole operation, but they took it so seriously, and didn’t seem to abuse their power. That was what real leaders did. 

When Steve made his way back to his cell, he paused seeing Tony and his group sitting around together. Somehow he felt out of place very fast. In his own cell nonetheless.   
“Relax, you look like we’re about to jump you.” Tony smirked, scooting over so someone who was sitting on Steve's cot would move over to his. “I’ve talked to these guys, and I figured… you’ve been here long enough that we’ll give you a shot. But only if they all agree.” He began. “So, let me introduce you. The other big blonde one is Thor, next to him is Bruce, then we have Clint and Natasha.” The ex-billionaire introduced, earning various nods and hellos from the group. 

“Uh-” Steve needed a moment to process all the names, and the fact that Tony was suddenly willing to give him a chance if the others agreed. Unlimited protection sounded perfect. “I’m Steve.” He said after a moment, scanning the room and stopping on Natasha.  
Natasha smirked and nudged Clint. “Looks like he hasn’t seen a woman in a while huh?” She teased, crossing one leg over the other. “Before you make any incorrect assumptions, Yes. I am 100% a woman, and no I won't show you. Clint and I worked together outside of here. Assassin's actually. For whatever reason they chose not to separate us. Before you start trying to piece two and two together, yes- assassins as in paid to kill. If that makes you uncomfortable then you’re probably not going to want to stay with us.” She pushed her red hair behind her ears and gave Steve a daring look. One not many wanted any part of. 

“Don’t let her scare you, she’s also a softie.” Clint chimed in, grunting when her fist was met to his side. “I deserved that.” 

“They’re basically deadly idiots. Clint is more idiot than deadly though, Nat more deadly than idiot. It balances out.” Bruce chimed in with a small wave. “I’m guilty of my crime too.” He sat back, bringing his knees to his chest while sitting on the floor against a cot. “I have seven PhD’s, and used to work as a biochemist. But I deal with a lot of anger… I did something awful one night, and I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.” Everyone stayed silent as Bruce shared, knowing it was hard for him to tell his story. “My wife paid the price for my outburst. It was an accident… But I still did it. I belong here.” Hw glanced down, knowing no one in the group would judge, but Steve was new, and a possible source of judgement. 

“I’ll lighten the mood.” Thor said with a smile, shifting on the bed. “I’m here for something I didn’t do, but said that I did.” He began. “My adoptive brother, Loki, went around committing… awful crimes. But I believe he couldn’t help it. He just needs some help… I couldn’t bear the idea of seeing him put away, so I took the blame.” 

“Dunno how that lightens the mood.” Tony rolled his eyes, looking at Steve. “And you already know what I didn’t do.” The group looked around at one another before finally landing on Steve. 

“Wow… I… That is a lot to take in…” He said truthfully, looking around at the people in his cell. Even with their own backgrounds, he still somehow felt a connection to them. “Even after hearing all of you, I would be happy to be a part of what you have here.” Steve said with a smile, frowning when Natasha stood up. 

“Good. And if you want it, you’ll keep your distance. I won't let anyone think we’re taking you in all willy-nilly. Give it a couple more weeks. But now that we see you. Tony will fill us in on what he thinks in a couple weeks. And we’ll go from there.” She nodded for the others to follow her out so no one would think they were all there to associate with Steve. 

Steve looked to Tony with a smile, a look of disbelief but brief happiness. He wanted to be a part of something here that could make time at least better if he wasn’t getting out. “You didn’t have to do that for me.” 

“Yeah. I know.” Tony returned the small smile, looking to the book Steve was still clutching on to. “Good read by the way. I’ve read just about everything in there. You’ll like some and hate most of them.” He chuckled, standing from his cot. “I’ll see you tonight. Don’t die today.” He teased before leaving to play poker with the group in the main recreational spot. 

A part of Steve was still in disbelief that Tony Stark of all people was his cellmate. But that Tony, the guy accused of murder, and had many scandals before that, was actually turning out to be an okay guy. His students would have loved to know that. 

A couple more weeks, he could live with that.


End file.
